1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display system, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting data from a timing controller to a source driver and associated timing controller and display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional point-to-point (P2P) timing controller, frame data is transmitted to a plurality of source drivers by using a single data rate. However, using a single data rate to transmit will cause a high electromagnetic interference (EMI) peak. In addition, because the P2P timing controller uses a Serializer/Deserializer (SerDes) interface to transmit the frame data, and the data rate is very high (e.g. more than 1 Gb/s), therefore, the conventional spread spectrum techniques are difficult to be applied to the P2P timing controller.